marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Mary fanfic summaries
Sue Mary has written numerous fanfics, spanning a variety of fandoms and having little continuity between them. These fanfics are summarized here. ''SamB ecomes a Halfa1111'' This is Sue Mary's first story, written for the Danny Phantom fandom. Previously, Sue Mary had only appeared as a character in Doombly's story Oh Gosh No! Not Another Oh Gosh No! Story!, also written for Danny Phantom, and she advertised that she is going to write her own fanfics there. The story has two very short chapters. In the first one, Sam Manson, after messing with a portal, becomes half-ghost, half-human, or a "halfa", just like Danny "Phantom" Fenton already is, and begins calling herself "Stam Fantom". They then immediately team up to fight "Darcula", who was really "Hitlerd". In the second one, it is revealed that Sam has cancer, and getting rid of the cancer also rids her of the "halfa" powers. She and Danny then have sex. The story ends with an author's note, commenting that Sue Mary doesn't like Sam, but nevertheless is nice to her. This is explained by Oh Gosh No! Not Another Oh Gosh No! Story!, where Sue attempts to be Danny's girlfriend herself. ''ZEKE AND LUTHER SKATEBOARD TRAGEDY'' This story is written for the TV series Zeke and Luther, which is about two aspiring skaters. Sue Mary notes that they practice safe skating, but imagines an universe where they don't. As Zeke's skateboard breaks, he falls over and dies. Luther mourns him both at the death scene and at the funeral, but quickly meets Zeke's ghost. As he tells that many more ghosts are evil, he leaves and Luther fights everyone else with a proton pack, taken from the movie Ghostbusters. In the epilogue, he notices that there's one more ghost to kill, but unfortunately that ends up being Zeke's own ghost. ''THE HUEMN CENIPED 2: THE HUMEN MILIPEDE'' This story is written for the horror movie The Human Centipede (First Sequence), in which a deranged scientist, Dr. Heiter, sews humans together so they have a single digestive tract. "Doktor scientist", believed to be dead by the end of the movie, emerges alive and well and begins working on his next project; a more literal fusion of humans and millipedes, for which he has to acquire millipede tears. Once the project is finished, he is tracked down by the Men in Black, and defeats them by first engaging "powar ranger mode" and then using the hybrid itself. He then continues to work on his scientific experiments, hinted to be with characters of the cartoon Lilo and Stitch. The story is not to be confused with the actual sequel of the movie, The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence), in which the original film is the main character's obsession and inspiration. ''Steven TOLERANCE: a PEWEY story'' This story's initial author's note mentions that Sue Mary used to hear about a pairing in Steven Universe, named "Pewey", which in actuality is that between Mayor Dewey and Pearl. However, Sue wrongly assumes the meaning of the ship name, substituting Pearl for Family Guy character Peter Griffin, and begins the story on that premise, having Peter move to Beach City, the setting of Steven Universe. At the time, Beach City is under attack by gem monsters, which are subsequently defeated by the Crystal Gems. As Peter chances upon the scene, he meets Mayor Dewey and begins a romance with them. In parallel, Steven's father Greg Universe dies and Beach City has two more arrivals, namely those of Max and Chloe from the game Life is Strange, who moved from "Strangetown" due to the legal status of gay marriage in Beach City. However, this remark is immediately defended by "Dr. Connies Mom", who disapproves of any gay relationships, save for those between the Crystal Gems, and pulls out her gun. Steven subsequently reveals that he decided on the last name "Tolerance" due to no longer having living relatives with the last name Universe, and deflects Dr. Connies Mom's bullet, then ramming her neck with his shield. At the time, however, Max rewinds time, devising a plot preventing the death of Dr. Connies Mom. She and Chloe begin kissing, as do Peter and Dewey, as well as Ruby and Sapphire, Garnet's components. At the sight of the scene, Dr. Connies Mom decides to drop her hatred, and at the end of the story, the Crystal Gems magically replace Dewey's intestines with an uterus, so that he could become pregnant. ''STAR VS THE FORCES OF COMMONISM'' This story has been announced together with THE WITCHER 4, and both stories follow the same plot. STAR VS THE FORCES OF COMMONISM begins with an author's note saying that while Donald Trump is not communist, the story still features him as Star's main enemy due to Sue Mary's intention to write a story focusing on current events. "Pincess Star Butterflaps" (Star Butterfly, from the Disney show Star vs. the Forces of Evil) is doing her magic when her friend, Jenna, arrives and informs her that Donald Trump has become president. In a later scene, he arrives at Star's and takes away her romantic interest "Bruno Diaz" (later referred to by his correct name, Marco) in order to build the proposed wall on the US/Mexican border. Enraged, Star heads to Washington DC, where the Trump Tower has been placed on top of the White House to create an evil lair. Star encounters Faith Connors from Mirror's Edge, with whom they train in order to climb the tower. At the top of it they find a shark pool, and the only way for the two to successfully avoid it is if Faith distracts and sacrifices herself. Faith proceeds to die, while Star jumps over to where Donald Trump is. Star finds Trump peeing on a group of naked ladies. She points her magic wand to Trump's genitals, blowing them off, and proclaims that she is going to turn him to the good side. Trump responds that he is always going to be evil, making Star knock him off the tower and kill him. The story ends with a "AFTER CREDITS SEEN TO TESE NEXT STORY LIKE IN THE MARVAL MOVIES", in which Star opens her house's door to a visitor, "Geralt", who is a "Witcher". Category:Stories Category:Lists